The Country Pony and the City Pony
by mouch30
Summary: A semi-parody of the children's tale 'The Country Mouse and the City Mouse', except with ponies! One day, when the City Pony is caught in a storm, the kind Country Pony decides to help, but can the Country Pony deal with the the rough and ignorant City Pony?


The Country Pony and the City Pony

* * *

In the most remote part of Ponyville, a pale yellow Pegasus lives all alone. Her cottage was so far off the actual town; ponies just began calling her 'The Country Pony', because technically, she wasn't part of the village.

In the far off part of Ponyville, where you can see Cloudsdale on a clear day, a bright blue Pegasus lives all alone, looking down on Ponyville. This pony considered herself a Cloudsdale citizen, but would always be found on the ground, chatting with the locals. Everypony called her 'The City Pony'.

One day, a storm was brewing, and all of Ponyville was tucked away in their homes, protected by the walls of their sturdy houses. However, the City Pony did not know what was going on! She tried to fly back home, but the strong winds dragged her back to the ground. Scared and alone, she wandered the streets of Ponyville, desperately looking for shelter.

"Hello? Hello? Do you need help?" cried a voice.

The City Pony whipped around to find a butter yellow Pegasus. Her light pink mane cracked in the rain, and she was wearing a bright green raincoat.

"Well, as you can see, I'm stuck outside in this storm with nowhere to go," retorted the City Pony, rolling her rosy eyes.

"Perhaps you would like to stay with me for the night…that is, if you don't mind…if you have another place in mind, that's fine, I don't want to…"

"Yeah yeah, stop your blabbing and lead the way!"

The strange pony trotted over to the City Pony, and draped half of her coat around the blue mare. "This will keep you dry until we reach my house," explained the yellow Pegasus. "It's not far from here."

So the two ponies walked farther away from town into the secluded area where the Country Pony lived. The blue Pegasus sighed with relief when the house came in view, and soon, the two mares were safe inside.

"Thanks a whole lot," the City Pony called out to the Country Pony, who was busy preparing some tea.

"It's no problem at all," replied the Country Pony. "I think a nice cup of tea and some dinner would be best, don't you think?"

The City Pony sighed happily and plopped herself on the couch. Her rainbow mane dripped onto the carpet, but she didn't really care.

"Oh…let me get you some towels," offered the Country Pony, slightly miffed at the ignorance of her guest. She galloped towards the bathroom and retrieved two fluffy towels from the cupboard. She returned to find the City Pony standing in the center, preparing herself to shake the wetness from her coat. "No! Wait! I have-"

It was too late! Tiny droplets of water flew everywhere as the blue Pegasus shook her entire body. Her mane whipped back and forth and her wings spread out and flapped hard. "There! All nice and dry," commented the City Pony, a smile on her face.

The Country Pony looked on in dismay. "…Yes. All nice and dry." She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Never mind. Let's head into the kitchen! I've prepared some dinner for us."

The kitchen was filled with the smell of hot soup and tea. The table was laden with fresh loaves of golden brown bread, two bowls of steaming scarlet tomato soup, and two mugs of sweet brown tea. There was also a plate of pale cream crackers, waiting to be sprinkled in the soup.

"Aw yeah! Time to chow down," cried the City Pony, rushing to the table and sitting down, grabbing a whole loaf of bread in her hooves and taking a huge bite out of it. The crisp outer layer burst into crumbs and showered onto the clean floor.

The Country Pony cringed, but quickly erased any thoughts of anger from her mind, reminding herself that she must take care of her visitor. "Please, help yourself…"

The City Pony smiled widely, showing off the bits of bread that clung to her teeth. "Thanks," she sputtered with a mouthful of soggy chunks. She picked up the spoon with her wing and slurped loudly, spraying tomato soup all over the tablecloth.

The Country Pony herself delicately sipped from the spoon, and only took a small amount of bread, which she nibbled on occasionally. When the two were finished with their meal, she got up and began clearing away, balancing the bowls and plates on her hooves and flying towards the sink. Then, she brought out a small cake, vanilla sponge with strawberry jam in between. "This would go nice with the tea, won't it?" she asked, placing the tray gently on the table.

"You bet it would!" answered the City Pony, her mouth hanging open at the sight of the pastry. All she could think of was the cake.

The Country Pony turned around to get some clean plates and a knife to cut the cake, but just as she turned her back, the City Pony had already cut the cake…with her teeth. There was now a giant bite mark in the cake.

"Mm," sighed the City Pony, chewing enthusiastically. She swallowed and took a gulp of tea. "That sure hit the spot. Hey…you gonna finish the rest?"

The Country Pony looked down at the tiny part of cake left. "No, that's alright, you can have it all." She sat down and calmly sipped her tea, reminding herself that she should be a gracious host.

As soon as the City Pony was finished, she let out a great belch, patting her full stomach slowly. "That sure was some good grub." She stretched and yawned. "I'm too pooped to party anymore!" She got up and trotted out the kitchen, without another word.

The Country Pony stared at the dirty dishes, and silently began to clear up. She soaped and washed and dried every dish until the plates shone like white stars. She walked towards the living room, where she thought she would find the City Pony lounging on the couch. Oddly enough, she was nowhere to be found! The Country Pony scratched her head and tried looking upstairs. She heard the faint breathing of a sound asleep pony, and as she peeped in her own room, she found the City Pony sprawled on top of _her_ bed, cuddling with _her_ stuffed animals. A thin string of drool was leaking out of the blue mare's open mouth. A loud snore resonated through the room, and the sleeping pony's leg twitched suddenly.

"O-okay," mumbled the Country Pony, her voice as soft as a feather. "That's fine. Have a good night. I'll sleep on the couch for tonight."

The Country Pony began preparing her own bed, and was soon tucked up on the couch, with a thick blanket wrapped around her. Her woodland friends were all sound asleep in their beds as well, and the house was filled with tiny grunts and sighs.

_I just need to wait until morning,_ thought the Country Pony. _Then she'll be gone and everything will be back to normal_. And with that, the Country Pony shut her eyes and fell asleep.

It wasn't long until something woke the Country Pony up. Loud clangs and bangs escaped from the kitchen. Blinking her weary eyes and stretching her sore limbs, the Country Pony stood up and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Oh, good, you're awake! I'm craving waffles, like, seriously. How about you whip a batch up?" suggested the City Pony, who was currently foraging in the fridge. "I got a little hungry so I helped myself to these tarts. They are go-o-od!"

"N-not the lemon tarts!" the Country Pony cried, rushing over to the fridge to make sure her special treats were safe…but alas, the lemon tarts were exactly what the City Pony was snacking on.

"What's the problem if I eat some?" asked the City Pony, stuffing another one in her mouth.

"Well, I made these especially for a tea party today…oh well. I guess I'll just have to make some more."

"While you're at it, could you make me some pancakes? I don't want waffles anymore."

With a heavy sigh, the Country Pony got to work, taking out the necessary ingredients while the City Pony hoarded the tray of lemon tarts. The Country Pony mixed up a nice big bowl of smooth, creamy pancake batter, and began pouring it in a frying pan. The pancakes turned out to be perfect; caramel with dark swirls, light, fluffy, and absolutely delicious. The Country Pony presented the meal on a bright blue plate, along with bottles of chocolate, strawberry, lemon, and maple syrup. "I hope you enjoy this breakfast," said the Country Pony, stepping back to see whether the City Pony approved.

"I don't know…I feel pretty full after these tarts, but I guess there's enough space for at least _four _pancakes," supposed the City Pony, swallowing the last bite of tart. She grabbed a plate and began piling her plate with pancakes, smothering them with the various syrups, as the slightly annoyed Country Pony looked on.

When the wilder Pegasus finished off her last bite, she gave a satisfied sigh and relaxed in her chair, licking any traces of syrup from her lips. "You sure know how to make a guest happy," she complimented the docile mare. "I might just start coming to your house for breakfast every day!"

"No!" gasped the Country Pony - quickly covering up her horror with a cough - "It would be too much trouble for you…and me," she added with a whisper.

The City Pony did not seem to hear. She stood up, scraping the chair against the wooden floor. "Well, it's been great, but I gotta dash," she said as she walked towards the Country Pony. "Thanks…I really appreciate all you've done for me."

The Country Pony's annoyance melted away like snow on Winter Wrap Up Day. "Oh, it wasn't a problem. I'm glad I met you."

The City Pony winked and saluted her host. "See ya round!"

As soon as the City Pony was gone, the Country Pony flopped on her couch and let out a huge sigh of relief. "I thought she'd never leave," she muttered, thinking about all the work she had to do now. She got up and trotted to the kitchen, where she began baking a new tray of lemon tarts.

"Oh my, darling, those were simply amazing," gushed a white unicorn, daintily sipping from her teacup. "I _must_ have the recipe."

"Oh, thank you," replied the Country Pony, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I'd be more than happy to."

Hugs and good-byes were exchanged, and the party slowly dwindled away. The Country Pony was now on her way home from the tea party she just attended with her one of her best friends. She sighed happily, glad that her lemon tarts had ended up being the stars of the show.

"Hey! Hey!"

A flurry of blue feathers fell from the sky and landed in front of the yellow Pegasus. It turned out to be the very pony the Country Pony didn't really want to see: the City Pony.

"Oh…hello again," greeted the Country Pony, reminded herself of her manners. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been great," responded the City Pony. "I just wanna thank you again, I really appreciated what you did for me, and I'd like to repay you."

The Country Pony was taken aback. "Oh no, it's fine, really, you don't have to do anything for me."

The City Pony didn't seem to hear her. "That's why I'm inviting you to stay over for a night at _my_ house!"

"Oh, oh dear, I must be getting home, my pets will be waiting for me, and…"

"Don't worry about the little fur balls, I'm sure they'll be fine. Now, come on! It's my turn to take care of you."

The Country Pony realized she had been defeated. "Well…fine."

The City Pony whooped. "Alright! Just follow me!" And with that, she jumped into the sky and began flapping away. The Country Pony took a deep breath and began slowly following the blue mare.

After flying for a short while, the City Pony took a sharp turn upwards. "This is your palace for the night," yelled the City Pony, already landing on the cloudy doorstep.

"Oh…it's so…high," gasped the Country Pony, feebly flapping her wings. It took a while, and a lot of coaxing from the City Pony, but the Country Pony made it.

The City Pony pushed open the door and gestured for her guest to come inside. "You make yourself comfortable, and I'll get started on dinner."

The Country Pony nodded and began making her way to the couch. Next to the couch was a small bookshelf, filled with what seemed to be adventure books, as each one featured a brown and gray Pegasus weaving through dangerous traps. She sat down, and glanced around the living room, taking in the grand architecture. She could tell that this cloud palace was certainly inspired by the ancient Cloudsdalians. Grand ceilings, columns, and miniature waterfalls and fountains could be found in every room. It certainly was a nice place…except for the mess.

Crumpled tissues, takeaway plates and boxes, candy bar wrappers, and sport magazines littered the couch and coffee table. Various items of clothes dotted the hallway leading to what the Country Pony assumed was the bedroom, and the stale smell of burnt pasta lingered in the air. The filth marred the beauty of the house, which was quite disappointing.

"Alright, this looks about done. Time for dinner!" cried the City Pony, sticking her head out of a doorway. "Come on! It's getting cold!"

The Country Pony got up and trotted towards the kitchen, where she was led through an arch into the dining room. She was seated at a short dining table. The City Pony flew in carrying a plate of what looked like a mix of pale and charred pieces of penne pasta smothered in a chunky tomato sauce. The City Pony grabbed a nearby bowl and dumped a few blades of grass on top. "Ta-da!" she said, bowing. "Doesn't that look great?"

The Country Pony stared at her plate. "Oh…oh yes. It looks delicious."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

The Country Pony lifted her fork with her wing, speared a penne piece and nibbled. She then looked into the wide, proud eyes of the pony next to her, and decided to stick the whole piece in her mouth. She shuddered as she chewed. The piece she ate was undercooked, so it still crunched. The sauce hiding inside wasn't mixed properly, so it was still cold and lumpy. But the City Pony looked so hopeful, that all the Country Pony could do was smile and finish her plate.

After the main course, the City Pony whisked away the now empty dish of pasta and flung it into the sink. The Country Pony fought to chew and swallow the last bite of pasta, and when she did, she immediately stood up. "Well, thank you so much for the meal, but I must be going."

The City Pony poked her head into the dining room. "What? No way, you're getting the full treatment! I've got a room ready for you!"

"W-what?"

"Yup! The best room in the house as well! When you're ready, just follow me."

The City Pony trotted out of the room and down the hall. The Country Pony sighed, and got up, following the trail of cookie crumbs and clothes. She peeped into a spacious room. A large bed was set in the center, with a small dresser on the far side of the room. The City Pony was busy fluffing the pillows and shaking out bits of food.

"Heh, I don't usually have guests, so this room isn't that furnished," apologized the City Pony. "But I hope you'll be comfortable here!"

The Country Pony smiled tightly. "Oh yes, I'll be fine here, thank you. Well, good night!"

"But…it's still only 7:00!" protested the City Pony. "We could play some board games or…"

"Yes, but I am very tired and would like an early night, so see you in the morning!" The Country Pony said before slamming the door. The sooner she slept, the sooner the night would be over and she could go home.

So the Country Pony crawled into bed. The bed was clean, with the exception of a few bits of food. The crumbs crunched underneath her body, promising an uncomfortable night ahead. The Country Pony was hesitant on laying her head on the pillow, but she did, and was not surprised to find it smelling a little. She just couldn't place the smell…oh well. She closed her eyes and tried her best to just fall asleep.

The morning came in a few hours, but for the tired guest, it felt like a few years. The walls were thin, so she could hear her host snoring very loudly in the master bedroom.

The pink-maned mare stumbled into the kitchen, where she smelled coffee and toast. She rubbed her crusty eyes and smiled wearily at the City Pony in front of her.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" said the City Pony, placing a plate of toast on the kitchen table. "Got your breakfast ready here for you!"

The Country Pony didn't say anything. She just sat down and stared at the toast. The City Pony opened the fridge and grabbed a pot of strawberry jam, and offered it to her guest. The Country Pony muttered a quiet 'thank you' and spread the jam all over her toast. She then nibbled on it, not stopping until she was done.

"Well, this was nice, but I ought to be getting home now," said the Country Pony, standing up. "Thank you for everything."

"Ah, no, it was just _my_ way of saying thanks for taking me in the other night," replied the City Pony.

"Well, now we're even, so I'll just let myself out." The Country Pony nodded and raced towards the door, where she spread her wings and braced herself to glide down and land on the road towards the center of town. As soon as she felt the solid ground under her hooves, she began running towards her home.

Safe in her house, the Country Pony finally allowed herself a moment of rest. She looked around at the relieved faces of her woodland friends, who were worried sick when she didn't come home last night.

"Oh, it's good to be home," sighed the Country Pony.

After those two days, it seemed like the Country Pony and the City Pony wouldn't meet again. That is, until a few weeks later when a very smart purple unicorn landed in town…

* * *

AN: Happy new year. I love writing fan fics, but I also love playing Oblivion, so I'm torn between my two loves. But now, I will update AD on a regular basis. Enjoy this little one shot.


End file.
